


Dangerous Temptations

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [6]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Guro, Humiliation, Masochism, Necrophilia, Snuff, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Morrigan goes off to have some fun with a random human warrior - her lust overwhelming her and making her commit a fatal mistake
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 4





	Dangerous Temptations

Staying at her family estate bored Morrigan Aensland to no end. Even with her position as the heir to the demon world, the able-bodied succubus didn’t really care for the duties that came with that role - she’d rather go and enjoy herself most of the time. This was one of the moments when her desire for action struck her the most - and so, the cyan-haired succubus decided to head out to have some fun. Crossing over to the world of humans, she happily searched for a morsel for her to toy with - already looking forward to draining whatever unlucky man she came across. She didn’t want to keep bothering herself with searching for a target, either - going for the first man she saw after crossing over. 

As it happened, the woman came across someone who wasn’t exactly defenseless - Morrigan spotting the sword hanging at the man’s hip. But that didn’t bother her at all - she was more than capable of overpowering him; no mere human could hold his own against her. Oh, this was going to be fun… Perhaps even more fun than if her victim was helpless. Showing herself to the man, she made sure to emphasize her sizeable tits as she did - smiling at the man seductively. “Come, now… Do you want to have a good time?” She asked him in a sultry tone - wondering if it’d be enough to win the man over. However, her demonic looks - specifically, the two huge wings sprouting from her back and another two popping up from the top of her head - made the man wary of her. It was clear that trusting her wasn’t a good idea - and so the man shook his head, one of his hands on the handle of his blade. “S-stay away from me, y-you demon!” He screamed at her - though his voice betrayed, just how scared he was of her. The small bulge forming at the front of his pants told Morrigan, just how much he appreciated her appearance, though. 

Well, it was time to have some fun, then. “If you don’t want to become one with me of your own will… Then I’ll just have to make you!” The succubus called out at the man - ready to fight him. Batting with her wings at the air, she send a small wave of energy towards the man - and as it flew towards him, she, too, rushed at him. Her huge tits bounced as she moved, her long, meaty legs stretching out and hitting the ground on the way. The man was caught off-guard by her sudden attack, and so her opening move hit him - and next, she was free to wallop him with a number of blows. She punched him a few times, the man stumbling back under her assault - but despite that, still standing strong against her. With how simple it was for her to land all these blows in, she was certain that she was going to win - and was very much looking forward to what she’d to to the men after she beat him. “You’ll be a plaything for me, boy!” She told the man while hitting him a few times - then backing away with a few flaps of her wings as he finally worked up the strength to attack her. “And then~ ...I’ll suck you dry!” She made sure to make that as suggestive as she could while easily avoiding the man’s swing.

Following that, Morrigan continued to basically dance around the man while continuing to attack him. She was nothing short of dominating him, demonstrating her physical prowess and superiority by beating the swordsman up - all while not letting him land even a single blow. On the move, she couldn’t help but imagine what she was going to the man soon… His endurance was very impressive - and made her certain that he’d last a long time when she’d toy with his cock, too. Soon enough, she’d feel his shaft inside her, filling up her pussy… And she was looking forward to it. And then… Once her body would get the sexual gratification she desired… She’d suck the man’s soul out. That thought - of completely ending his life, turning his life essence into more energy to make herself even stronger - turned her on sooooo much. “Just accept it! I’ll feast on your soul soon…” She tried her chances with sweet talking the man again. “It’d be so much easier to just give in now… And I’d make sure to give you a good time before I do!” As she said that, she intentionally got much closer to the man - letting her thick thigh rub against his crotch for a moment. She grinned as she felt his erection through his pants - seemed that he had quite the satisfying tool in there. Of course, she then quickly jumped away - his attack as harmless as any other he did.

The demoness’ lust was constantly growing stronger and stronger as she let her fantasies run wild - her wetness easily showing as her cunt juices flowed through the crotch of her leotard. Even with tights between her cunt and the dark cloth, they just weren’t enough to contain her love nectar. As if that wasn’t enough, the wet cloth clung directly to it - stimulating her cunt by rubbing against it as she continued to move. The pleasant vibrations that came with it were quite appreciated - but it also made the outline of her pussy completely clear, her lower lips clearly popping through the cloth. The man’s eyes flicked towards that spot, and Morrigan knew that seeing it only turned him on more - the succubus wondering how crazy was she driving him with desire already. “You want this body, don’t you? You need me…” She teased once more - a squirt of arousal coming right through her tights as she imagined him surrendering. “You want to know how it’d feel to be inside me so badly, don’t you? You’re just a single step away from it…” A cruel smile formed on her face. “Or I’ll just have to the husk of your body after I rip out your soul!” More come gushed out of her entrance as she said it, her body trembling with excitement for a moment.

Some more unpunished attacks, and the succubus went on with it once more. “Come on, lay down your sword… I’d rather see you put the one sticking out so proudly at your pants to use!” She teased the man around around his clearly-visible erection now - making sure to tease it some more with a few quick, weak slaps. The muffled groan coming from the man’s lips told her that he was near his breaking point - just a little more and she’d get him. It was time to go all out with it - fortunately, she had a killer body that could turn just any man. Striking a provocative pose that showed off one of her legs, she gave one of her thighs a strong slap - making the rich flesh it carried jiggle wildly. “Just one little nod, and these will wrap around you, pulling you closer and deeper into my body…” She stretched out one hand towards him and then gestured towards herself as if she was inviting him - all while the other hand suggestively hovered right over her slit. The man took just the tiniest step forward upon seeing it - but his sword was still in his hand. Oh well. In a flash, she hit him again - ducking underneath his next slice before getting away once more.

As she was springing back up from her crouch, Morrigan’s boobs were sent into quite a swinging spree. Her opponent didn’t miss that, either - seemingly mesmerized by their sight. Well, if he wanted to see them this badly, she could show them to him! Grabbing the top of her leotard she pulled it down - freeing her titties from it. Ah, it felt so good to let them breathe again! Her huge flesh orbs bounced up and down freely, and jiggled even more as she gave them a nice grope - all while looking at the man and biting her lip. “Don’t you wanna know how it’d feel to be between them?” She asked while giving one of her nipples a pinch that resonated through the breast. “They’re so close, you could almost feel them…” Leaning over, she used one arm to pushed them forwards. With their size and perfect form, the two beauties just hung down like massive pendulums - swinging slightly from one side to the other. “Now… Just give in…” Taking a few steps forward, Morrigan was certain that this would get the man over. To ensure her victory, however… The succubus used her other hand to grasp the man’s head - and pulled him in for a kiss.

However, as her lips pressed against his - suddenly, pain exploded in her waist. Doing this, she had completely abandoned any caution - and so, the man’s attack took her completely off-guard. He was truly at his limit - a few more seconds, and he would let his desires take over. However… He knew he was about to lose - and so, he put all he had into one final desperate slice. A slice that Morrigan had completely failed to avoid - and so, his sword cut directly into her flesh. Even with the position they were in, he had enough wiggle room for one sideways cut - his sword going through her waist. It cut all the way through in one go - separating Morrigan’s body into two halves. It took all the man had in him to do it - his entire body shaking at the physical exertion. Morrigan couldn’t really understand, what had happened - not until her lower body stumbled and fell over, her long legs twitching and kicking as she rolled on the ground. Her upper form was still holding on to the man’s head, but suddenly it was much harder for her to stay like that. Flapping her wings a few times to try to stay up, her upper body then fell too - both halves of her body ending up on the ground.

Morrigan was utterly confused. What had happened? Weren’t her seduction techniques perfect? How did this pathetic human manage to resist them? And… What had happened to her? Looking down, the answer to that was obvious - he sliced her in two! But how? And… Did that mean her life would end now? No! This couldn’t have happened! And yet, her lower half still laid there… Completely unresponsive. Well, at least to her commands - she could still feel it rolling around and the way the ground felt against various parts of her legs.

The swordsman was just as confused about what happened as Morrigan was. Did he… Actually beat her? Did he manage to defeat the demon? It seemed surreal… He had pretty much accepted that he was going to die there. But the two halves of the demoness’ body laid in front of him, clear as day. Was this just one more trick the woman had up her sleeve? ...Well, even if it was, he was not going to keep his urges in check any longer. The woman had showed him so much of her body, inviting him to fuck her so many times - it was time he took advantage of that invitation. Pulling his pants down, the man then grabbed the succubus’s lover half. Tearing a hole through the wet fabric to gain access to her pussy, the man then thrust straight in. Ah! Her pussy was so tight and warm… And yet, it was so simple for him to slide in as deep as he desired - and the woman’s arousal made it even easier. It truly lived up to everything the woman had said… Even if she was going to claim his soul now after all, he’d have no regrets - such a great pussy was very much worth risking his life for. Even better, just a few thrusts after the initial penetration her pussy began contracting around his cock hard - the arousal Morrigan had worked up during the fight turning into a climax. Her demon spunk flowed freely out of her pussy and all over the man’s thighs as well as Morigan’s own rich flesh - the man happily fucking her even harder because of it.

Laid out on the ground, Morrigan still had troubles coming to terms with what had happened. And yet, as she felt a cock enter her pussy, she was forced to accept that it was real. Both halves of her body were still connected through some of her dark magic - magic that also kept her from bleeding out too quickly. It let her feel all the sensations from her lower half - and so, the demoness’ senses were assaulted with the usual pleasure of a climax. Even feeling the two stumps of her body hurt, and feeling her own guts spill out, just paled in the face of that pleasure. Her lustful nature was taking over - and she wasn’t one to resist it. It was so humiliating to be fucked like this… Cut in two halves and slowly bleeding out, Morrigan was aware that those were her final moments. The fact that it was the man’s decision to finally thrust in, and that she had no control over what he was doing, also added to the humiliation. For someone of her status and power to be put in a situation like this… It was utterly ridiculous. And yet, it happened - all she could do now was just enjoy herself.

Coming to that conclusion, Morrigan suddenly realized just how big of a turn-on that humiliation was. She was now completely helpless… Having lost a battle - and soon, her life - to a grunt that should have never even had a chance of hurting her. A scenario like this would have made her furious beforehand… But now it only made her pussy drip with more of her sweet, delicious succubi juices. She came once, but that was nowhere enough to satisfy her - especially that she knew that those would be the final climaxes of her life. With her tits already exposed, and her hands free to move, she had a perfect way to help set her body off. Grabbing her huge breasts with both of her hands, Morrigan then proceeded to play with them - all while watching her killer keep fucking her twitching lower half. Her elegant fingers wrapped around her heavy tits, squeezing them hard with her fingers - and tried to make the best out of that situation. Her slender digits had come across her erect, stiff nipples - pinching and tugging on the sensitive flesh and bringing in a very exhilarating mixture of pleasure and pain. These sensations were enough to make her moan - her arousal only spiking as she continued to watch the man rape her. The succubus watched her shapely legs kick around the man’s waist in response to his cock penetrating her cunt - reveling in the pain from both stumps of her waist as well as her nipples. Soon she had reached a humiliating climax, one far more potent than the one before. Her damp, demonic pussy clamped down on his cock hard - uncontrollably squirting more of her love honey onto the man who had claimed her life and was now taking his body for her pleasure. However, despite that, the lust-crazed demon still desired more - and luckily, the man kept providing her with the stimulation she needed.

The man’s endurance was as good as Morrigan hoped she’d be upon seeing him take all of her attacks. He kept thrusting into her pussy for a very long time - helping the dying succubus to many, many orgasms in the meantime. If she tried to conserve her energy as the man raped her, maybe she’d be able to last long enough for him to lose interest with her body - and then, she could possibly try putting herself back together? That thought haven’t even crossed Morrigan’s mind, though - the succubus enjoying herself far too much to think of anything like that. She, of course, tried to drain the man’s soul now that he was buried deep within her cunt - but with her body cut in two, that power of hers just wouldn’t work. With no easy ways out, Morrigan gleefully surrendered to the pleasure that was reverberating through her entire body - happily cumming again and again unaware that each of her orgasms reduced the time she’d be able to live on for. Because of her horniness, the man was literally fucking her life out of her - the succubi far too engrossed in her pleasure to even notice. while coaxing climax after climax out of her body. Her face was twisted with a mad grin of utter pleasure, her sultry voice crying out in strained ecstasy. As it went on, she got yet another idea of what to do. Letting go of one of her aching, swollen nipples, she moved that hand back towards the huge cut in her waist. With her other hand, she clamped even further onto her nipple - her sharp fingernails cutting into it. A mixture of blood and milk squirted out of it, the liquids leaving her body feeling as good as a climax - and taking her so much further towards one. Her other hand slid into her open waist - and latched onto the guts that were still inside her. It took her a strong tug to make them dislodge, but once she did, they began to slide out freely once more. That caused her to feel much more pain than before, but Morrigan didn’t mind - in fact, that’s why she was doing it in the first place. Pulling more and more of her insides out, the succubus achieved many more pain and humiliation-induced orgasms - all while the swordsman still kept going, his thrusts causing her hips to shake and her legs to kick. 

However, even his endurance had its limits. For the incredible fuck the succubus was, the man decided to ‘reward’ her - with what was basically a way to humiliate her even further. As he fucked her, he noticed that her womb would pop out of the giant hole at her waist from time to time. And, more importantly - that his slice had managed to cut the back end of it off. Like this, it’d let him semen go straight through it when he came. Feeling his orgasm draw closer and closer, the man knew it was time to make use of that opening. Lifting the lower half of the succubus’s body up, he carried it over to where her upper half laid. There, Morrigan was once more using both her hands to fondle her boobs - though her moves were much weaker now. The countless times she came wore her out - but despite that, she still kept going. Having pretty much emptied the upper part of her abdominal cavity, her blood-stained fingers had since returned back to her giant knockers. Yet again they were rubbing against the still-stiff buds of her nipples - though with much less energy than before. Seeing her like that was quite a stimulating sight - and finally pushed him over the edge. His cock swelled, then began spurting his cum straight into her cunt. His cumshots carried enough force to travel through her cervix and shot out of her womb - splattering straight onto her tits and face along with more blood. His balls had enough cum in them to splatter both her face and her chest with a hefty dose of his semen - the man’s climax lasting longer than usual as well. Some of his cum also went into her abdomen and got caught inside her womb - as well as trickling back her vagina.

Having gotten off, the man pulled out. It was the best climax of his life… And it seemed the demoness wasn’t really playing any games with him. Her face - so sexy and seducing before - was now just frozen in mindless pleasure. Her green eyes were pretty dim - Morrigan having ran out of the dark energy that kept her going. With nothing to keep her going, she was fading away very quickly - and wasn’t even aware that it was the case. Even if she had accepted her death, her mind wasn’t able to piece it together now. Her entire body felt sooo weak… But she failed to understand it. And so, Morrigan expired without any grand final thoughts. The swordsman let go of her lower half, letting it fall just over the top one - the girl’s legs and pussy forming the weirdest headgear of all time. He gave her lifeless form one final thought - commiting to memory the sight of her giant blood and her lifeless face both covered in his semen as her cum-dripping pussy laid above them. Then, he just walked away, leaving Morrigan’s corpse on the road - be it to rot away or get used by some more lucky travelers.


End file.
